User blog:Amontgomery1432/Yugi Moto vs King Tutankhamun - Epic Rap Battles of Gomery Season 1
Never fails. Get almost all the way done with one of these and my computer crashes over and over again. Never. Freaking. Fails. Anyway, welcome to the 8th installment of Epic Rap Battles of Gomery. Today's battle is King Tutankhamun vs. Pharoh Atem to see who the better Egyptian ruler was. Enjoy! LittleKuriboh as Yugi Moto Nice Peter as Pharaoh Atem Zach Sherwin as King Tut The Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GOMERY! YUGI MOTO!! VS!! KING TUT!! BEGIN!! King Tut: Put down those puny cards and come at me, you brat! Why don't you fight me like a man? Oops! Let me rephrase that! I'm the best Egyptian ruler to ever exist! And this punk must be daft if he thinks he can win this! You've been around for a decade and you never seem to grow! You're only cool when that pansy Pyramid starts to glow! Change your hair for God's sake! You're like shorter Phoenix Wright! You'll be a mere thing of the past by the end of this fight! Why can't you see that you're nothing more than a Pokemon ripoff? You play a child's card game! That's the thing that makes me scoff! Why this joke thinks he can beat me is a mystery! You have the lamest group of friends in Anime history! This is the "King of Games?" Please! You don't look so tough! I'm spitting more disses than you have cards so tell me when you've had enough! Your lousy deck of playing cards will not defeat me! Surrender while you still can, for this is your Final Duel, Yugi! Yugi Moto: It's time to duel! I only hope you've come prepared! The King of Games has come to battle and you will not be spared! I was destined to be who I am right from the start! No amount of Defense Points can stop me from ripping you apart! You've fallen into my Trap! There's no way that you'll succeed! There's no possible way that this loser can beat me! I'll leave this twerp reduced to nothing before my next rhyme! Don't you dare trash-talk my friends! We've got Bonds Beyond Time! How can you call what you do rapping when your rhymes make me laugh? No matter what your Attack Points are, I'll still rip you in half! I've been around for so long! My fanbase is infinite! You challenged me to a duel, but you still couldn't win it! I've got the power of the Gods! You're weaker than a Psychic Kappa! You're never gonna win so just go crying to your papa! At your age, can you see how pathetic you are? And, as a ruler, you certainly didn't go very far! King Tut: Your rapping is even lamer than Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal! Get the heck out before I turn your body into a pretzel! I only ruled for ten years, but at least I was productive! You've used those cards for events less helpful and more destructive! Bring in that Pharaoh of yours! I want a real challenge! Not some repulsive moron who's rhymes don't do any damage! You can't beat King Tutankhamun! I've won as you can see! They may call you the King of Games, but you're still a chump to me! Pharaoh Atem: Unproductive? No way! I saved the entire world! And my card game is played by countless boys and girls! I've crushed the best and now it looks like I have to beat the worst! Asking me to surrender? Looks like you should have done that first! I beat the creator of the game! Beating you won't be so hard! I'll destroy you with my rhymes and send you to the Graveyard! If you think that you have won, then let me say that you're a fool! Me and my favorite card together have both won this duel! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GOMERY! Poll: Who won the battle? King Tutankhamun Yugi Moto/Pharaoh Atem Hint to next battle: The first 2 on 1; The masters of techo music! Check Out My Other Battles! Category:Blog posts